Unbelievably Happy
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, sebagai istri dari seorang hokage, ia harus memiliki pengertian yang lapang, mengingat Naruto menempatkan kepentingan desa di atas segalanya, sehingga tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk dirinya dan juga anak-anaknya. Ada saat di mana ia mengharap Naruto hanya menjadi miliknya, misal di hari lahirnya. Tetapi realitas kadang tak sejalan dengan harapan, tak selalu bisa bersama.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi (** saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fiksi penggemar ini, selain kepuasan setelah memenuhi target pribadi **)**  
 **AR** — **alternate reality** — **semi-canon** pertama saya untuk **NaruHina** , setelah **Boruto: Naruto the Movie** , diusahakan tidak terlalu **OoC**

.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~**  
 **Unbelievably Happy**  
 **~*~*~*~*~*~**

.

.

Di keluarga Uzumaki tidak ada anggota keluarga yang melupakan hari lahir satu sama lain. Uzumaki Hinata yang perfeksionis dan teliti, biasanya akan menandai tanggal-tanggal penting pada setiap tahunnya. Namun sepertinya menjadi pengecualian untuk sang kepala keluarga yang terkadang terlupa karena menjadi super sibuk sejak mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai _hokage_.

Bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto, _hokage_ bukanlah sekadar jabatan politik. Suami dari Hinata itu sudah memimpikannya sepanjang dirinya dikucilkan dan diabaikan oleh sebagian besar penduduk desa, menjadikannya sebagai motivasi untuk bekerja keras dan mendapatkan pengakuan.

Lain daripada sebagai gelar kehormatan atas kekuatannya yang telah diakui, _hokage_ adalah bukti nyata bahwa ada sebentuk kepercayaan yang dititipkan kepada Naruto. Jika desa diibaratkan sebagai keluarga, Naruto dipercaya untuk menjadi sang kepala keluarga. Kewajiban Naruto untuk memberikan rasa tenteram kepada penduduk desa tidak ada bedanya dengan tanggung jawabnya melindungi keluarga kecilnya; Hinata, juga Boruto dan Himawari.

"Papa, katanya _Oniichan_ bebas misi sampai setelah tahun baru. Papa tidak libur seperti _Oniichan_?"

"Belum." Naruto menghentikan sarapannya sejenak, menampilkan wajah menyesalnya, "Maaf, Himawari. Liburnya dari malam tahun baru."

Hinata dapat menangkap kekecewaan dari ekspresi Himawari yang mudah dibaca. Biasanya Himawari dapat memaklumi kesibukan Naruto, bahkan tidak protes ketika pulang terlambat di malam natal kemarin. Barangkali karena hari ini tanggal 27 Desember, hari lahirnya, sehingga Himawari memiliki harapan seperti dirinya, mendambakan kebersamaan keluarga yang utuh.

"Kan masih ada aku, _dattebasa_ ," timpal Boruto, yang kini semakin memahami tugas sang ayah sebagai pemimpin desa, "Aku bisa membantu _Kaachan_ belanja, lalu nanti membuat _kadomatsu_ bersamamu juga, Himawari."

"Um." Himawari mengangguk patuh disertai senyum.

Hinata yang melihatnya turut tersenyum. Agendanya hari ini sebagai ibu rumah tangga memang cukup padat. Selain bersih-bersih akhir tahun, ia akan pergi berbelanja bahan makan malam sekaligus membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk dirinya, yang merupakan anjuran dari Boruto dan Himawari. Ia sendiri merasa tidak perlu mengadakan pesta, namun mereka memintanya untuk setidaknya membuat kue ulang tahun.

Agenda tambahannya adalah membuat sepasang hiasan tahun baru untuk dipajang di depan pintu masuk rumah. Beruntung putra putrinya tidak keberatan untuk meringankan pekerjaannya.

Ia yakin Naruto tidak lupa kali ini, tampak dari tatapan penuh rasa bersalah yang ditunjukkan padanya sekarang. Jika boleh jujur, setiap tanggal ini datang, ia sedikit berharap Naruto akan ada untuknya sepanjang hari. Paling tidak seperti di awal pernikahan, saat Naruto akan menyempatkan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama. Namun kini harapan tinggal harapan, Naruto tidak sesenggang sebelum menjadi _hokage_. Ia pun sadar menjadi pasangan bukan berarti harus selalu bersama dalam segenap waktu. Dan seiring bertambahnya usia, ia dapat semakin mengerti.

Mencoba menenangkan Naruto, ia menarik sudut bibirnya lebih lebar, " _Anata_ , aku tidak akan memintamu untuk datang tepat waktu nanti malam. Asalkan kita bisa mengunjungi kuil bersama saat tahun baru nanti."

Seperti harapannya, air muka Naruto tampak lebih cerah setelahnya.

"Aku usahakan," ujar Naruto seraya melanjutkan santap paginya dengan lebih bersemangat.

Setelah menghapus tampang murungnya, Naruto bisa merasakan aura positif dari sekitarnya, yang mana Boruto dan Himawari turut melanjutkan sarapannya dengan antusias, sama halnya dengan Hinata yang wajahnya terlihat berseri.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus, Boruto. _Arigatou_."

Hinata puas melihat satu pasang _kadomatsu_ sudah berdiri di kanan kiri gerbang kediaman Uzumaki. Sedikit perubahan rencana, Boruto mengerjakan hiasan menjelang tahun baru itu sebelum ia dan Himawari pergi belanja. Dan sekarang hasilnya sudah dapat ia lihat begitu ia dan Himawari pulang. Pun hiasan dari bambu dan pohon pinus itu tidak kalah indah dari gemerlap pohon natal.

"Tadi _Touchan_ yang memotong bambunya." Boruto mengambil alih tas-tas belanja dari tangan Hinata.

"Papa pulang?" sahut Himawari.

"Yah, _kagebunshin_ —seperti biasa. Tapi itu sudah banyak membantu, jadi pakaianku tidak terlalu kotor, _dattebasa_."

Boruto membawa belanjaan Hinata masuk ketika Himawari kembali bersuara, " _Ne_ , Mama … aku curiga _Oniichan_ menderita fobia yang takut kotor itu."

"Eh? Sepertinya pernah dengar juga," gumam Hinata sembari memasuki rumah bersama Himawari, melepas mantel musim dinginnya untuk ia kaitkan di gantungan yang mirip ranting pohon, kemudian langsung menuju dapur, "Tapi kakakmu hanya cinta kebersihan, bukan penderita _mysophobia_."

" _Sou_." Himawari membulatkan mulutnya dibarengi tampang berpikir.

Hinata yang melihatnya jadi terkikik. Diusapnya kepala Himawari yang mewarisi rambut sewarna miliknya. Ada sedikit salju yang menempel di puncak kepala yang ditumbuhi _ahoge_ itu.

"Dimulai dari mana, ya?" Hinata memancing Himawari untuk lekas mengawali kegiatan memasak mereka. Lantas menunjuk bahan-bahan di atas meja dapur yang siap diolah.

"Bagaimana kalau membuat kue dulu, Ma?"

"Oke." Hinata tersenyum lembut, lalu bergerak dengan cekatan, dari memasukkan bahan yang tidak dibutuhkan ke dalam kulkas, sampai menyiapkan segala peralatan yang dibutuhkannya.

Sementara ia dan Himawari bergelut di meja dapur, ia dapat melihat Boruto mengeluarkan kardus berisi hiasan pesta, lalu memajangnya beberapa di ruang tengah, yang sepertinya tidak akan diturunkan sampai tahun baru nanti.

.

.

.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ ~ _kyou wa taisetsu na anata no_ …," nyanyian riang terdengar dari ruang makan kediaman Uzumaki, "… _tanjoubi_ … _omedetou_ …."

Seperti yang diduga, Naruto tidak dapat pulang lebih awal. Tetapi mereka sudah terbiasa makan tanpa sang kepala keluarga, meskipun harapan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama terus ada.

"Biar adil, potongan pertamanya untuk papa saja, Ma," usul Himawari ketika dirinya dan Boruto nyaris berebut sepotong kue yang hendak disuapkan mamanya.

Mendengar Himawari yang terbilang bijak kendati lebih muda dari Boruto, Hinata tak bisa menahan tawa anggunnya. Bahkan Boruto tampak belum terima dengan keputusannya setelah itu.

"Baiklah, ibu simpan ini untuk ayah. Selebihnya dibagi rata berdua, ya."

Mengabaikan Boruto yang masih sedikit cemberut, Hinata bangkit dari duduknya guna meletakkan piring kue untuk Naruto di dalam lemari pendingin. Himawari tengah memotong sisa _round cake_ di meja menjadi dua bagian yang sama saat ia kembali ke kursinya.

"Sebelum itu, habiskan dulu makanan kalian."

Boruto dan Himawari menurut dengan menyisihkan kue mereka untuk nanti, begitupun dengan Hinata yang memulai makan malamnya dengan tenang.

"Papa pasti belum makan," celetuk Himawari.

"Bagian ayah sudah ibu sisihkan, pasti nanti langsung dimakan kalau sudah pulang."

Biasanya juga seperti itu. Himawari tentu tidak lupa. Hinata paham bahwa putrinya hanya sedang ingin melalui momen ini bersama Naruto serta. Ia pikir Boruto juga memiliki harapan serupa, biarpun putranya itu tak semudah Himawari untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Ayo kalian berpose, biar ku potret lagi." Boruto mengusik kesenyapan yang sempat melanda, lalu mengambil kamera digitalnya.

"Bertiga saja, _Oniichan_."

Boruto tidak bisa menolak, apalagi Himawari sudah menggandeng lengannya. Mengambil pose mengapit ibunya, Boruto siap menjepret dengan lengan terulur maju. Ia dan Himawari sama-sama menempelkan pipi mereka ke pipi Hinata sampai ibunya itu merasa kewalahan.

Mendadak pikiran jailnya aktif, Boruto yakin ayahnya akan menyesal telah melewatkan malam ini jika melihat hasilnya nanti. Tak peduli bagaimana ekspresi yang akan terabadikan, Boruto mengambil gambar beberapa kali, termasuk ketika ia mengecup pipi ibunya.

.

.

.

Boruto dan Himawari tertidur dengan saling menyandar di sofa depan televisi ketika Hinata baru selesai mencuci peralatan makan. Mereka pasti kelelahan karena seharian ini terus membantunya, termasuk bersih-bersih seisi rumah yang lebih menyeluruh saat akhir tahun seperti ini.

Ia baru akan mengambilkan keduanya selimut tatkala merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya. Belum sempat berbalik ketika kedua lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

" _Tadaima_ ," bisik Naruto di telinganya yang sensitif, membuatnya sedikit kegelian.

" _Okaeri_ , _Anata_ ," balasnya tak kalah mendesis. Takut-takut dua bocah di ruangan yang sama akan terbangun jika ia mengeraskan suaranya.

Berbalik dengan senyum terkulum, ia melepaskan jubah _hokage_ Naruto yang terasa sedikit basah.

"Capingnya tertinggal lagi?" Tanpa bertanya pun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu, ditilik dari butiran salju di kepala Naruto yang ia sapu lembut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aa, aku merasa kurang fokus akhir-akhir ini."

"Mungkin karena istirahat yang lebih minim belakangan ini. Menjelang akhir tahun, pekerjaan selalu menumpuk, bukan?" Hinata menggantung jubah Naruto, kemudian kembali dengan membawakan selimut untuk Boruto dan Himawari yang tampak pulas.

"Hm." Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, hingga terdengar suara kretek-kretek pelan, "Tapi tak apa-apa mereka dibiarkan tidur di sini? Dengan posisi seperti ini? Apa perlu ku pindahkan?"

"Selama suhunya hangat, ku pikir tak masalah." Hinata tersenyum sambil membetulkan posisi selimut agar menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan sempurna. Lalu ide untuk mengabadikan momen itu muncul begitu saja. Mengambil kamera, ia lantas memotret gaya tidur Boruto dan Himawari.

Naruto hanya terkekeh menyaksikan istrinya yang terkadang memang sedikit jail itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat biasanya ampuh untuk membuat rileks otot-ototnya. Memasuki kamarnya, kotak kado yang telah ia persiapkan belum berpindah dari atas tempat tidur. Hinata tak sadar jika sepulang dari kantor tadi ia masuk kamar lebih dulu sebelum mendatangi ruang tengah.

Selesai mandi, badannya terasa lebih bugar. Perutnya mendadak lebih lapar dari sebelumnya mendapati makanan hangat untuknya sudah tersaji di meja. Malam ini lebih istimewa dengan adanya sepotong kue tar yang ia ketahui bukan sekadar menjadi hidangan penutup.

"Coba lihat, Hinata."

Alih-alih hanya mengambil kamera dari tangan Hinata, ia justru menarik istrinya itu hingga terduduk di pangkuannya, lantas turut melihat potret-potret yang dihasilkan.

"He? Kalian curang, berfoto tanpa aku. Sekarang giliranku."

"Habiskan dulu makanannya."

Tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto seringkali muncul ketika ia hanya berdua saja dengan Hinata, entah sadar ataupun tidak. Tak mengindahkan penolakan dari Hinata, ia mengambil beberapa jepretan. Tidak mau kalah dari Boruto, lebih dari sekali ia memberikan kecupan untuk Hinata.

"Astaga yang terakhir jangan disimpan, bagaimana kalau dilihat anak-anak?" Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, dan Naruto seakan tidak peduli dengan itu.

"Mereka akan mengerti."

Naruto justru tergelak puas melihat Hinata yang malu-malu. Betapa ia merindukan pipi yang memerah itu, yang tidak mudah ia temukan sejalan dengan usia yang semakin bertambah.

.

.

.

"Kau suka?"

Duduk berdampingan di tempat tidur, Hinata mengangguk senang menemukan sepotong kimono di dalam kotak yang dihadiahkan oleh Naruto. Suaminya ini memang kurang romantis, namun terkadang tidak mudah untuk ditebak. Jadi apa yang diberikan Naruto kali ini sungguh tak ia duga.

"Aku ingin memakainya saat _hatsumode_."

Hinata sudah membayangkan bagaimana dirinya, Naruto, dan kedua anaknya mengenakan kimono ketika melakukan kunjungan pertama ke kuil pada tahun baru nanti. Berfoto di depan gerbang rumah dengan diapit sepasang hiasan _kadomatsu_. Melewatkan malam tahun baru dengan makan bersama. Menunggu matahari terbit di pagi pertama di tahun yang baru. Lalu berangkat ke kuil dengan membawa segenap harapan baik untuk tahun-tahun yang akan datang, sekaligus menikmati liburan bersama yang jarang didapatkan.

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, _Anata_."

"Hm? Sebenarnya siapa yang ulang tahun?"

Hinata hanya terkikik, menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna putih dengan pita ungu.

Sementara Naruto membuka kotak darinya, jemarinya meraba sulaman _kamon_ berbentuk spiral kecil di bagian punggung kimono. Naruto seolah kembali menegaskan bahwa dirinya telah menjadi bagian dari klan Uzumaki, dan ia sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

Bagaimana bisa ia masih memiliki keinginan muluk agar Naruto meluangkan waktu untuknya seorang di hari lahirnya, sementara ia telah meraih segala yang ia impikan. Namun ia merasa harapan itu timbul tidak hanya disebabkan oleh dorongan dari sisi egoisnya. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir bahwa dirinya menjadi lebih manja dari tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu.

Naruto menggumam bingung, "Sarung tangan rajutan?"

Tapi dengan ukuran yang sangat mini.

Eh?

Sarung tangan bayi?

"Hinata—apa maksud—"

Mulai sadar akan maksud yang hendak disampaikan oleh Hinata, mata biru Naruto terbeliak. Ditambah _gesture_ Hinata yang meletakkan telapak tangan di atas perut. Sesaat ia tampak gelagapan, kesulitan untuk kembali bersuara.

"Yang kau berikan padaku ini … bahkan jauh lebih baik dari kadoku untukmu, kan."

"Aku suka kimononya—tapi ini menjadi kado terbaik untukku."

Di tengah luapan rasa yang tak mampu Naruto ungkapkan melalui kata-kata, ia meraih Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. Ia ingin menyenangkan Hinata di hari lahirnya, tetapi malah dirinya yang diberi kebahagiaan luar biasa. Setelah dua kali menyaksikan proses dan kelahiran anak-anaknya, seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kabar serupa. Kenyataannya, sensasinya tetap tak sama.

"Ayo kita bertaruh untuk matanya—"

Naruto cukup terkejut mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya, walaupun ringan dan tidak menyakitinya. Sebab saat itu pula Hinata melepaskan diri dari dekapannya.

"Jangan menggunakannya sebagai taruhan."

"Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata—"

"Aku tidak suka."

"He? Aku benar-benar cuma—"

Tanpa kata Hinata memunggunginya dengan selimut yang membungkus sampai kepala. Astaga, ia sungguh tidak belajar dari pengalaman dalam menghadapi ibu hamil.

.

.

.

 **FIN  
** **27/12/2015**

Saya kembali untuk turut merayakan ultah **Mama Hinata** , walau agak telat (semalam tinggal publish saja malah ketiduran) dan masih dengan ff sederhana. Entah kenapa jadi ketawa-ketiwi kalau baca ff sendiri, apalagi yang lama, bukan lucu tapi kadang lumayan memalukan, haha *malah curcol* tapi saya merasa senang dan berterima kasih karena masih ada yang bersedia _menengok_ _**anak-anak**_ saya -?-

Btw judul ini sudah saya rencanakan sejak lama, baru bisa dipublish sekarang, molor sekali. Tapi idenya lebih mengalir setelah NaruHina canon. Suka lihat scene di **Boruto: Naruto the Movie** waktu Boruto bawain belanjaan mamanya. Lalu terpikir mysophobia dari _scene ngaca_ , dan kesan yang saya tangkap Boruto rada anti sama kotor xD

 **Terima kasih selalu. Sampai jumpa.  
**


End file.
